


Sugarcoated Darkness

by ZabiHakuhei



Series: Pokemon World r18 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bestiality, F/M, Pokephilia, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabiHakuhei/pseuds/ZabiHakuhei
Summary: A sweet girl who may be too sweet (or not) and a group of shady Pokemon who may be too dangerous (or not).
Series: Pokemon World r18 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723033
Kudos: 23





	Sugarcoated Darkness

The sun rises over a small neighborhood for a warm day of spring, and on the first floor of a house surrounded by Razz Berry trees’, a girl hums a cheerful melody while combing her hair.

_ “Forest of light, with sweet Vespiquen honey huhuhu,”  _ singing and checking her looks on the mirror, her long pink hair would only be dull in front of her white porcelain skin, green emerald eyes to match with her small nose, with a figure small and delicate just like a doll. _“Get me fresh Miltank milk and I’ll bake a cake for you…”_ Her smile disappearing when gazing on her room, decorated in pastel colors, ferns, and decorations like any high school girl’s dream, yet frowning when looking at the huge mass of fur relaxing over her bed, “Say, Grimmsnarl, when are you planning to leave? I have a busy agenda today,” She sighs with a soft and girly tone and taps the top of his head when approaching the closet, the Pokemon gasping and violently waking up – Uwagh?! – He cried confused looking left and right, scratching the flick on his forehead and staring at the girl in her translucent, white pajamas. “C’mon, I’m sure you have stuff to do too, I need to dress up so get moving,” She insists with a little pout making her cheeks inflate like Politoed, turning her back to the beast which feet hang in the middle of the air, looking at the girl open the closet and take her pajama from the waist and pull through her upper body and arm, Grimmsnarl slowly gets out of the bed, his eyes fixed in the peach-shaped ass of the small girl and giving her a spank “Hiiiiah!” The girl screeches from the impression, blushing bright, turning mute as the creature surrounded her hips from the waist and a large, red horn-like phallus was placed between her legs, “Wha… again…? Didn’t you have enough from last night?” The devilish giggle from Grimmsnarl her pout again, the Pokemon gently kissed her shoulder and pulled on her hips, making her lean against the closet door frames, the phallus between her legs more energetic with the pass of seconds, growing up to eight inches in front of her eyes before the Pokemon pulls it back and begins to rub it against the entrance of her crotch, “Ah… Meanie… Don’t tease me…” She mumbles with an agitated voice, trying to cover her embarrassed face with a hand, the Pokemon now slowly staring at her reaction, continues rubbing the tip curious of her gestures, “Mhm… you’re, such a bully… why do I have to like your cock so much?” Her crackly, lustful confession makes the heart of the creature skip a beat, taking another surprised gasp from her mouth when pinning her further, both leaning against the frame as Grimmsnarl pounds each time faster, panting like a vicious beast hunting down his prey, using one of his paws to hold her by the chin and force her to look up to him, sharing a tongue kiss, the legs of the girl shaking and trembling due to his force, “A-amazing… you’re still… Ah! So energetic… d-does my kitty makes you… Uhm… feel that good?” She asked with endearing eyes and her tongue out, sweat and drool covering her face, the heart of Grimmsnarl shivering once again, the feet of the girl swinging in the air as the brute lifted her hips to slam harder against her.

“Bully! Meanie! You big horny dumbo! I told you to do it inside! Now I have to shower again, geez, get out!” The small girl shouts with tears on her eyes, her cheeks inflated like balloons from her pots, smacking with a pillow the Grimmsnarl who cover his head and chuckles, opening the crystal door of her terrace and jumping on the trees and on the light posts, the naked girl still menacing and waving with her arm against the creature whose shape disappears when leaping out of the neighborhood, “And don’t come back until you learn some manners! Humph!” She shouts one last time, making a disgusting sigh when holding on her hair, all soaked in the sperm of the Pokemon, the girl closes the crystal door with an ankle when going back inside, then silently staring at the white substance staining her hair, she takes a bit with the tip of her finger, closing her eyes, panting when sucking her finger clean, savoring the taste inside her mouth before swallowing, “Idiot…” She whispers with a smile before taking a towel and going to her bathroom.

“Amanda over here, good morning!” A dark-skinned girl with freckles happily waves from afar the girl’s house, riding on a yellow bike with a basket, “Darn it, girl, will you ever not dress like a model when going to college?” She chuckles when praising the looks of her friend.

“But this is just an old dress I had in the closet?” Amanda doubts with an honest, confused smile, swinging the skirt of her long white dress with frills, pink sandals and a trimmed palm tree hat with a blue ribbon over her head; then takes her purse off her shoulder and places it inside the basket of the bicycle with her friend’s bag.

“I’m scared to think what the most recent buyouts are then,” The girl awkwardly sighs before getting off the bike and walking next to the other on the neighborhood’s concrete paved streets. 

_ “Forest of light, with sweet Vespiquen honey and Tropius, ripped berries,”  _ Amanda sings her cheerfully melody, tilting her head from side to side, her friend doing her best to hide her giggle behind her back, _“Get me fresh Miltank milk and I’ll bake a cake for you,”_ But she continues, and the girl with her hands pushing the steering wheel can’t resist the urge to explode, Amanda’s face glowing red, “Hernesta!”

“Hah… I’m so sorry, it's just… pffhahaha!” She snorts and holds on her stomach right before stopping, “God, you have the heart of a child, I think you’re the only adult I know who still hums five-year-old songs with such a bright smile.”

“Why do you have to say it like is something bad!” Amanda pouts and anxiously twisting a flock of her hair between her fingers when they renew their trip.

“My bad… it kind of makes me glad to see you live that way, you’re so pure…” Hernesta confesses with a tone of relief in her voice, a sad smile sketching on Amanda’s face when hearing those words.

“Pure you say…?” The pink-haired girl wonders with a disappointed sigh.

“Yeah, sometimes it feels like your innocence is what keeps the world spinning around, you know?” The other continues with a chuckle, curious about the strange reaction from the small girl who walks looking at her feet, “Hey, why the long face? It was a compliment.”

“Eh? Hmnh-mnh, is not that, I just remembered something,” Amanda stumbles on her words when peeking at Hernesta with the corner of her eyes, “Say… can I ask you a very intimate question?”

“… What do you mean with intimate? I’m not sharing my clean-up skin rituals with you,” Her friend replies with a sarcastic chuckle, but when Amanda keeps with a fixated expression looking down the floor, Hernesta clears her throat and looks for a more serious tone, “Go ahead and ask, I’ll try to give you an honest answer.”

“Thank you…” Amanda whispers and slightly begins to blush, playing with her fingers and looking for the exact works to phrase her question, “Well, is about sex…”

“Uh, a question about sex… I guess even you are interested in it, keep going,” The other suggest scratching her cheek with a bit of awkwardness.

“Well, here’s the thing…” Amanda takes a deep breath, making a funny, acute noise when inhaling, “Have you…! Ever… had sex with a Pokemon?”

“Wait, what in the world?” Hernesta stutters and almost drops the bike, frowning and deeply staring at the shy one and the way she boils like a teapot on the stove, her friend suddenly blushing as bright as her, looking at the other side of the street, “… With a wild Sneasel on my vacations in Johto, but it was long ago when I was a teen.”

“I see... then, doing it with a Pokemon is something that happens often…” Amanda tells with a sigh of relief.

“Well yes, it’s like an open secret, but, uh, Amanda…” Hernesta holds on her shoulder and looks at her with a serious expression, “I don’t know why are you suddenly interested in the matter, but a person like you should be more focused in finding a boyfriend,” She gently pats her shoulder and pushes the bike again, the girls going out of the neighborhood and slowly getting on the streets of the town.

“ _A person like me_ you say…” Amanda groans with bitterness, holding her left hand into a fist and hiding it from the sight of her friend.

“Yeah! I’ve always thought of you hanging with a tall, handsome guy, maybe a foreigner of blonde hair and white teeth?” Hernesta suggest drawing a picture of the guy with her words, dropping her usual chuckle, “A good and pure girl like you deserves a strong, tall man who protects you, so forget those dirty thoughts about Pokemon, ok? I’ll smack whoever put those ideas in your pretty head.”

“Uh, yes, you’re right, I shouldn’t think about those things, thank you, Hernesta!” Amanda turns to her faking a wide smile, when the two stop at a streetlight she takes back her purse stuffed with Razz Berries and fixes the strap over her shoulder, “I’m sorry I just remembered I have something to do! I’ll be back for the first period ok?”

“Eh this early in the morning? Uhm… Be safe ok? I’ll save you a spot in the classroom,” Hernesta nods confused and crosses the street when the light switches to green, Amanda taking the left and going inside of a different, luxurious neighborhood.

“Let’s see, he should be around here…” The small girl whispers to herself after walking a couple of blocks, deep on the sophisticated houses, she notices a sudden pillar of flame and giggles, “There he is!” She hops on the tip of her feet with a childish smile and swinging her arms, skipping towards the direction of the new column of white smoke. – Wrargh! Warf! Warf! – The howls of an enraged Pokemon can be heard inside the yard of a house, a couple of men with shady black clothes running away with their pants smoking and scorched, “So it was thieves this time…” She chuckles when stepping in front of the house, with the mailbox stuffed and the forced fence, it looked like they tried to get in, but didn’t expect of the cheerful Houndoom who meets with the girl, hanging on the broken fence and licking her cheeks, “Good morning you silly! I see you keep watching over the houses of these people, geez, even though nobody asked you to,” She gets inside the yard, folds the skirt of her dress as she kneels then scratches and pets the head of the dog, “You also bit the mailman and the milkman some days ago, so I don’t think you know how to identify the bad and good guys out there,” Keeping on her monologue, she only gets for the dog to give her some happy barks, then, when the smell of the berries call on his attention, he takes no time to shove his nose inside her purse, “There, there, calm down, good boy, let’s get into a comfy place first ok?” Suggesting with a small blush a gesture of her finger, the girl gets inside the house without permission and sits on the ladder of the backyard, where she places a pet plate on the floor with a handful of berries, the Houndoom devouring on the food with hunger – Arf! Warf! Woof! – The Pokemon licks the leftovers on his mouth, thanking the girl and going back to gulp down his plate.

Ten minutes of silence pass by with Amanda just staring at the creature with flustered cheeks and anxious breathing, the Pokemon has finished on his food and licked the leftovers on the plate leaving it shinning clean; the girl now pulls a bottle of water and fills his plate for him to sip on it, but the Houndoom just gives it a couple of licks, silently walking in front of the girl, and slowly licking her face, “Ah… your tongue smells like Razz Barries… what a funny smell…” Clutching her legs and starting to pant, the Pokemon continues licking from her cheek to her lips, “Hah… ah... raspy…” Opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, Amanda’s body shivers when holding on the white horns of the Pokemon as if they were handles, her back twitching each time Houndoom’s tongue ran hers, giving her an exasperated grunt, the dog pushed her on the wooden floor with his head and gets over her, Amanda’s hat falling and rolling away as they continue kissing, the girl gasping when noticing the red pulsating knot poking her stomach, “Your thing is so cute… it looks like a spear, hehe, wait a moment, let me look for a rubber,” Amanda explains when stretching her arm on the distance and taking her purse from the straps, skillfully bringing it to her, Houndoom tilting his head confused, “C’mon, don’t look at me with those puppy eyes, you need to wear rubber or you will stain my clothes, and I won’t let you mess this dress, ok?” She pouts and shoves a hand inside the purse, scanning the insides with her fingers, she can sense her house keys and her phone, some napkins and hand sanitizer, Razz berries and the bottle of water, but not what she’s looking for; dropping an awkward giggle she tries to stand up, “It looks like I forgot to bring them with me today… Can we do it tomorrow?” Slowly trying to get back on her feet, Houndoom snarls angered, a paw on her shoulder forcing her back on the floor “C-calm down… I, I know! What if I use my mouth? We’ve never done that, right?” Quickly rolling aside and away from the sudden scary Pokemon, she clears her throat and slowly crawls under the creature’s abdomen, her lips nearly touching the tip of his knot, “You’re… full of life down here, aren’t you?” Houndoom reacts agitated, unable to have a proper look at what the girl is doing from that position – Awoof?! – The dog shakes when feeling the hand of the girl stroking his member, “Easy now boy, I’m going to start, ok? Just move as you would usually do… Aaamf!” Amanda stuffs her mouth without a second thought, sitting in all fours as she sucks on his knot strong enough to make holes on her cheeks, Houndoom’s back legs shaking from the surprise, the Pokemon finally reacting from instinct, standing properly and shaking his hips, violently fucking her face as he pants and drools on the floor, his right leg swinging in the air from the pleasure, “Y-yef... thaf the way! Uhmh! Keep goinf!” She babbles and spits a mix of saliva and precum on the floor, the Pokemon continues moving as if he were on trance, grunting and barking, his right leg finally stepping over her shoulder and pushing her head on the floor as consequence, where the beasts pierce the throat of Amanda with his nine inches of meat, the girl doing her best as she’s suffocated by his thrusts, then having the entire knot being rammed inside her mouth in three, savage slams of his hips when the Pokemon howls enraged and climaxes inside her mouth, sperm flooding out the commissures of her cheeks and nostrils – Woof… awooh? – Houndoom whines to the girl still on lying on the floor, showing worry for her lack of movement until her hands begin to move, gulping down the excess of sperm and coughing, Amanda slowly stands from the floor with the palm of her hands, a thick thread of white hanging from her lower lip and chin, her forced breathing echoing in the emptiness of the place when she finally turns to the Pokemon, slurping the thread and smiling, “Your milk it’s so dense and sweet… I wonder if it’s because so many Razz Berries, hehe,” The words of the girl reaching Houndoom just like it did before with a certain someone, but before the Pokemon had a chance of a bark or a gesture, she continued, “And… that perverted feeling of your thing hitting the back of my throat… are you trying to make me fall in love with you, naughty boy?” The creature couldn’t contain it, he barked with another erection and started climbing on the head of Amanda, his know still covered in saliva and white, “Ah, wai- a-again? Uh… f-fine, but just one more time, I have a class really soon, God, I think I forgot my makeup too…”

When the afternoon comes, Amanda gets out of the campus grounds with a grumpy expression and crossed arms, walking down a hill and crossing a small bridge over a dry river. “Hernesta that idiot, I can’t believe she went away in the middle of the second period, she knows I don’t like to eat alone!” The small girl loudly voices her thoughts, kicking pebble stones on the pavement until a strange, acute cry stops her.

_“RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, RUN!”_ A group of kids screams as they run from under the bridge, Amanda quickly leaning on the fence worried of their shouting.

“Hey, what’s up with all of you!” She waves from up the bridge, the kids notice her but they continue running, but one of the boys stumbles when turning his face to Amanda and falls on the floor, the girl now running as fast as her sandals allow her, holding on her hat to aid the kid who stares at the other side of the bridge with a pale expression, loudly crying.

“It’s the kind sis! Sis, please help Tony!” One of the brawling kids says pointing at the scene with his finger.

“Huh… Excuse me, _the kind sis_? You guys know me?” She frowns in both confusion and disgust from hearing those words.

“Kind sis!” The other kid insisted, pointing at the prostrated boy, “We were playing under the bridge like usual and… that Pokemon! Please the Pokemon it’s going to eat him!”

“That Pokemon you say…?” Agitated, angry for the kids’ nickname and grumpy from an empty stomach, she slowly turns to the bridge with a dead stare, the boy in the floor still crying from they are all gazing in shock, an Obstagoon of at least six feet silently panting and looking back at the humans with his shining eyes, Amanda instantly snorts and shakes her head disappointed, “That’s just Obs, you dumbos,” She continues in her condescending laughter, waving to the Pokemon frozen still under the bridge.

“No way, the kind sis knows that monster?!” One of them shouts in a tone that begins to drill on the girl’s head.

“… Forget about Obs for a second…” She groans and rubs her eyes, “Why are all of you calling me _the kind sis_?”

“B-because all the other kids call you like that…?” A kid replies nervously looking at the Obstagoon on the distance and back to her, “The girls say you comb their hair and some kids say you gift them candies…!” He fidgets and exasperates, unable to walk to help his friend from the fear.

“Well… yes, I do that, sometimes…” Amanda admits with a slight blush.

“Right? There’s no way kind sis knows a thing so scary and ugly!” One of the boys screams to the Pokemon, faking bravery.

“Y-yeah, a cute girl like her would never hang with a monster like you!” The other joins in the smearing, yet the Obstagoon remains in position, not moving an inch, just panting.

“Please… stop saying those things…” Amanda mumbles frustrated, looking down on the floor, _“Does everyone in this town think the same thing about me…?”_

Increasing the rhythm of his breathing, the Pokemon only needs to take one step out of the shadow of the bridge to silence the brawling kids and make them squirm – HYAAGH! – Obstagoon hissed all of a sudden, the kid called Tony jumping from the shout and running away with the other two kids. Amanda giving a loud sigh and rubbing on her shoulders, she walks towards the Pokemon and stares up at him, who pants with his tongue out and a strange smile, “You’re always so awkward, why do you always freeze like that when trying to make new friends?” She scolds him with a motherly tone, pulling on his ear – Hye hye hye hye! – The Pokemon explodes in laughter when being nagged by the girl, licking on her face and tightly snuggling her with both arms, rubbing her head against her face, “Urgh… and you’re always so clingy with the people you know… hah… hahaha! Stop it, it tickles!” Amanda giggles without control when the huge mammal pokes her sides with the tips of his claws and a big smile on his face, the girl leans on him and both fall on the grass, rolling under the bridge hugging each other, the girl slowly dropping her smile and closing her eyes over the belly of the animal who quietly caresses her back, “You’re so shy with strangers… yet you’re the most caring Pokemon I know…” With a bittersweet tone, she expresses, Obstagoon whining confused about her voice and petting her head, the girl suddenly looking up to him, crawling on his body to reach his snout and gently kiss his mouth, “Thanks for the cares, I feel better now,” With a soft and tired tone she now thanks to him, but when she tries to stand up and leave, Obstagoon hold her in position with his claws on her ass “Eep! You… We can’t, we’re in the middle of town right now!” She loudly whispers as her face turns red, the Pokemon folding up the skirt of the girl with dexterity, then pulling down her lacey, white panties to instantly dig one of his claws inside her crotch, “Haugh… Oho?! Where did you learn to do that… ah! Please, if you touch me that way…” Amanda hides her face on his fur and her fingers firmly grasp between his hairs, panting and unconsciously lifting her waist as the beast shoves a second claw inside, “Ah… how can you be so assertive, ah! With those sharp claws, uhm! Right there, right there feels good!” Her ass moving against the movements of his claws, hurrying to press them inside of her – Gruorgh… – Obstagoon grunts and makes Amanda lifts her face, the girl finds a muffled, surprising orgasm when the animal pushes his large tongue inside her mouth and throat at the same time his claws run in and out her pussy making schlicking noises, “Hah… ah… dammit, Obs!” She breaks on agitated, frustrated laughter, her body still shaking from the climax, the girl pulls her panties and tosses it away, just a small push from his belly to his waist is enough for the girl to feel the branch thick sized knot on her buttocks, the girl gritting her teeth in anticipation and spreads her ass, “This is what you want now, don’t you…? I’m not fond of anal… but I can’t take you in the front, c’mon Obs, do it before I regret it.”

“And then Tyler was _‘wow man your new Lexus it’s amazing’_!” A blonde man narrates to Amanda and Hernesta in the idle of the night, the three of them just recently getting out of a bar with other guys from college, Hernesta easily chit-chatting with them while Amanda tried to keep a low profile, drunk-walking on the street with flustered cheeks made from booze.

“See, didn’t I tell you that John is cool and handsome, isn’t he?!” Hernesta suggests with a small tone and bumping the girl with the elbow.

“Wha… are you for real…? He spent the whole night… hic! Talking about how much money he has and about that car to which he should’ve brought!” Amanda complains with dizziness, swinging her arm annoyed.

“Aw don’t be like that; you know that’s how men flirt!” The girl snuggles Amanda by the neck and pulls her closer to the group of drunken youngsters.

“Right, right, did you guys heard about the Grimmsnarl in town?” One of the guys says, changing the subject and stopping John from keep talking about his money, Amanda hiding her little reaction of surprise.

“Yeah… the Pokemon who jumped in the middle of the streetway and slammed a car just because,” John replies a bit pissed off yet still keeping with the conversation.

“It wasn’t just because…” Amanda interrupts the theme once again.

“Excuse me…?” The first dude wonders and frowns.

“That day kids were crossing the street… hic… and the light was red… but, that guy didn’t stop, Grimmsnarl saved those kids…” The girl explains half-serious, half babbling, containing her desire to throw up.

“Pfff, Amanda the hell you’re talking about?” Hernesta chuckles condescendingly.

“Right? Who has ever heard of Grimmsnarl saving kids, you’re way too drunk, Amanda,” John adds to the spicing, the pink haired-girl slowly trembling in fury.

“Not everyone is only what they appear to be, that applies to both Pokemon and people,” She hisses rubbing on her eyes, Hernesta whispering her to calm down while rubbing on her shoulder.

“Well, that’s a lot coming from a girl like you,” John says with a sarcastic tone, the entire group suddenly stops as the commuted laughter dies with that comment, “Hernesta told me, you’re so desperate to get nailed you started to think about having sex with Pokemon!”

“John, I didn’t say it like that, Amanda is not that type of girl!” This time meddles angered of the insinuations of the blonde guy.

“Who fuck cares?! Everyone knows Amanda dresses like strawberry shortcake to hide she wants to get dicked!” The man insists, pushing Hernesta away to step in front of the small girl, “I bet once you get to experience a good session with a true man like me you will turn into the sex addict slut you’re supposed to be!” He takes a step further and tightly holds on her right arm, pulling her close and fondling on her with another hand as Amanda keeps quiet looking down on the floor, “See Hernesta?! Look how docile your friend gets when true man handles her?”

“Please… someone… save me…” Amanda cries to herself inside the arms of John, Hernesta trying to get up and help her friend when the other men hold her from the arms, “Please… Obs… Grim… anyone…”

Almost replying to her begging, the loud, terrifying screech of a creature burst in the night of the sky at an absurd speed, both Amanda and Hernesta being taken from the back by the claws of a Noivern – HYYYYYEEEEEEEGH – The Pokemon blasting another burst of deafening sound waves against the group of men, paralyzing them from the pain and flying away with the girls on his paws. Hundreds of meters far from the bunch of drunk men, the girl embraces the Noivern when he leaves them on the floor, crying like a broken dam, “I was so scared… Noivern… I was so scared!” The creature rests his head over her shoulder and slowly hugs her back with his wings, “This is why I hate men! This is why I don’t wanna do anything with them! If you aren’t interested in sex they think you’re dying to get dicked! If you want to be open about having sex they want to abuse you like a slut! I hate them, I hate them all!” Shouting her lungs out from the fear and frustration that moment gave her, Hernesta shrugging and rubbing on her shoulders, biting her lip and quietly cursing herself for allowing that to happen. 

When the girl finally calmed down, Hernesta apologized to her properly, then left in a taxi back to her home. Amanda caressed the head of Noivern and gazed a small convenience store in a corner, “Wait for a second, I’ll be back,” She explains with decision, stepping inside the mini-mall and smashing the cashier machine and surprising the employee, “Give me four extra-big sized condom boxes, two regular size ones and one of those with flavors, premium version too, also give me a six-pack and two energy drinks, hurry up!” The drunken girl demands repeatedly smashing the cashier, searching from her wallet on the purse and throwing her ID and some bucks on his face.

“I-I’m really sorry kiddo but… We can’t sell those things to mino-… wait, how can you be twenty-two?” The guy doubts baffled when reading her ID info and looking back Amanda, who when smashing the cashier for the seventh time and he hears the machine crack, he hurries to put everything on a bag with her ID and give it to her.

_ “Forest of… light, hic… with sweet, Vespiquen honey and… what was again? Tropius ripped… hehehe… Tropius is ripped…”  _ The drunk girl babbles on her way back home, Noivern holding her from an arm, the bag with beers and condoms on her free hand, Grimmsnarl showing from the darkness and helping the bat Pokemon to carry her, _“Get me fresh Miltank… milk hehe, I wonder if their milk and their other milk tastes the same… hic!”_ Both creatures opening the fence of her house, a Houndoom and an Obstagoon grouping with them in the front door, _“I’ll bake cake… for you… I bake a cake for everyone! You should all stuff a cake inside me! Who needs men?!”_ Amanda fidgets to remove her shoes off, and begins to take off her dress, throw away the hat and accessories, firmly holding on the stairs unable to climb, a Gengar appearing from the shadows holding on her hands, helping her to reach the first floor. As all of them try to fit inside her room, she opens the crystal door with a drooling smile, a Dropius and a Malamar getting in her place from the outside, the girl dropping on the bed and releasing the bag, _“On a second thought… who needs rubbers?”_ She suggests with puppy eyes, shyly hugging a pillow with her left arm, slowly spreading her legs and showing her crotch open with her right hand to a group of eagerly erected Pokemon,

_“Let’s bake cakes together…_

_Who wants to go first?”_

**Author's Note:**

> After the positive reaction from the first story, I'm trying to write down some other concept ideas into works. I'm mostly an erotic writer and if you liked my Pokephilia pieces, I hope you can find time to peek my other works, if you want to follow me in some sites, my profile has info about it.
> 
> For the people making subscriptions: You need to do them from my page, if you do it from the work, you are making a subscription for that specific, and completed piece, not for future notices of other projects.


End file.
